KPTZ2  The Middleton Files: Introduction
by KP-TZ2
Summary: The beginning of a new journey into the truly strange and frightening stories...


KP-TZ2 - The Middleton Files: _Introduction_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the KP-TZ2 team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

-----

(Director) cue the ticking clock...

(Director) cue the music…and...

ACTION!

(The lights come up in the previously dark space, revealing a room with medium-blue walls and flat-screen monitors hanging, practically covering all of the walls. The camera zooms down to the back of the high-back black leather executive chair in the room filled with even more computers and monitors and even a few filing cabinets, and the chair swivels to face the camera and reveal a young African-American man, a large Slurpster cup sitting on his desk behind him, just out of the reach of his keyboard and mouse.

"Good evening: I'm Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load.

"If you're reading this, welcome.

"If you know who I am, I thank you: that means you're a hard-core fan of Kim Possible.

"Kim and Ron and, to a lesser extent, yours truly and even Monique" and Wade looks dreamily into the camera, then shakes it off, "have seen some rather strange things in the past few years: blue-skinned evil scientists, green-skinned sidekicks," Wade smiles at the thought of Shego, then shakes his head several times, "scientists making homemade plush creatures," and Wade shudders visibly, "villains with strange vehicle fetishes, and even an English Lord with genetically-altered hands and feet.

"Those are the stories you've heard about," and Wade motions to several sets of filing cabinets and racks of computer off-line storage containers, all next to his desk. "Those are the active and completed cases, the paper reports and correspondence with local, national, and international law enforcement agencies and the computer records of Kimmunicator, cell, and landline records. These are the cases that everyone has seen or heard about: the ones that have made the press.

"Then," he motions to a single, dust-covered cabinet, partially hidden behind the others, "there are the truly strange cases, the ones that Kim doesn't want to talk about.

"I've told her," Wade looks exasperated, "that these are perfectly normal stories to tell, but she continued to refuse to allow me to either tell these stories or even reveal their existence.

"She called them 'The Middleton Files,' the ones that were so strange that they, in her opinion, couldn't have occurred anywhere but here.

"She's refused to allow me to reveal them…until now.

"I think it was the Diablos that got to her," and Wade's face flashed his emotions: fear and sadness, then the emotions disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. "I think that she wanted to make sure that everyone knows what's happening around here, in case something happens," and Wade's face showed a deep-seated fear and sadness, "something happens…" and he has a catch in his voice, "to her.

"So," after a few moments of silence, Wade smiled and rubbed his hands together, "I will tell her stories, our stories; these are the stories of the people of Middleton, Colorado.

"I'm here for Kim, just as she's always been here for me, for Ron, and for the rest of the world, including you.

"I'll submit these stories to you for your 'contemplation and consideration,'" and Wade chucked at the sound of the words.

"I'll submit, for your consideration, these stories, too strange to tell, direct from:

"'The Middleton Files,' compliments of, 'The Twilight Zone,'" and he turns his chair around, facing his desk, and the lights dim to black.

(Director) and...cut! That's a wrap! Thank you, Dr. Load.

(Dr. Load) Wade, please; we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so let's not be so formal.

-----


End file.
